Death Note Switching Bodies
by keehl86-jeevas87
Summary: The Flying Dutchman randomly comes into the Death Note world and puts Near, Mello, L, and Misa in Matt's body. They try to get their bodies back but end up in several of each other's bodies on the way. R&R.
1. A Chapter

**We are not the owners of Death Note or SpongeBob, or any of their characters. We just own the story. Also, somewhere in chapter 2, we used the soda Mellow Yellow but we changed the name around a little for humorous reasons, but anyway we don't own the company or soda. Also, one more thing, there will be one mentioning of Hollow Ichigo from Bleach and one of Sakura from Naruto in the last chapter.**

DEATH NOTE

Switching Bodies

By: Brett & Johnny Wolff & our friend Rebekka

CHAPTER ONE - A Chapter

L, Near, Mello, Matt and Misa are all hanging out at Matt's house. Misa is making annoying sound effects for putting on makeup. Matt is playing a game on his PSP freaking out and cussing at it cause he's losing. Mello is staring at the television screen which isn't even on and eats a whole chocolate bar without taking the wrapper off. Near is holding two toy battleships and making shooting noises. L is sitting in the fetal position like he normally does but his head is tilted back against the couch and he's snoring with his mouth super wide open with one eye half open and the other super wide open.

Then out of nowhere the Flying Dutchman comes out of one of Near's battleships followed by purple lightning and green clouds.

"ARGHH! IT IS I! THE OMINOUS FLYING DUTCHMAN! WAH HAH HAH HAH!"

"You're the flying who…" Mello says in a monotone voice.

"I think he said he's the flying fudge man." Matt remarks.

L jumps up out of his chair and screams "FUDGE!" and chases the Flying Dutchman all over the house. To protect himself, once L chases him past Mello, the Flying Dutchman grabs Mello and throws him at L then disappears back into the SpongeBob world. Mello and L go flying across the room screaming blankly and flatly with absolutely no emotion at all and slam into Matt, and his chair is knocked backward and hits the floor with Mello and L on top of Matt, and the force was so strong that Mello and L's spirits were forced inside Matt's body. Then, for the hell of it, Near and Misa's spirits are sucked into Matt's body as well for absolutely no reason at all. So now, everyone is stuck inside Matt's body.


	2. Another Chapter

CHAPTER TWO - Another Chapter

When they all regain their senses after being slammed into each other, Matt's body slowly stands up. Not yet aware that he's inside Matt, Mello notices that he's seeing through an orange-hazed lens with his left eye, and feels another eyeglass-shaped thing stuck to his other cheek.

"Umm… Matt, I think your goggles got knocked off when I hit you, cause they're on me."

As Mello says this, Matt feels his voice being forcibly used against his will with Mello's voice mixed with it. Matt just stands there for a minute, a little weirded out.

"Wait a minute, Matt's goggles are stuck to me too…" L says.

Again Matt's voice is used against his will, this time with L's voice mixed with it. Matt stands there again confused, but forces himself to think he's hallucinating.

"Ok, first of all I don't know what you two are talking about cause I still have them…"

Matt fixes his goggles, and as he lifts his arms up to grab his goggles to straighten them out, Mello, L, Near, and Misa all feel themselves being forced to lift 'their' arms, and when they see Matt's black and red striped sleeves and long black gloves, they all realize that they're all inside Matt.

"Dude! What the hell?" Mello shouts.

"…" Near gives no response.

"uu-whoa...!" L says with a Keanu Reeves voice.

"OH MY GOD, this shirt is SSSOOOOOO UGLY!" Misa shouts.

Matt's eye twitches.

"Wait… I'm in Matt's body…"

Misa smirks.

"OMG, I'm in a DUDE'S body!" Misa starts dancing around in Matt's body and starts shaking his hips and crap.

"No! NO! What the hell Misa, quit it!" Matt shuts his eyes and groans really loudly.

"Ok what the hell dude, this is weird in so many ways…" Mello says.

"A child like you cannot stem the flow of time." Near says out of nowhere, completely off topic.

L raises and eyebrow.

"…I'm the smart one dude and I don't even get that…"

"Your FACE cannot stem the flow of time, Near. Shut up." Mello snaps.

Misa stops dancing and calms down again, and Matt starts breathing heavily.

"Matt, calm down man." Mello says.

"MISA is inside me, bro!" Matt shouts.

"Your body's not that bad Matt, but you seriously should try new clothes, cause stripes are so OMG, no. Eww!"

Matt starts crying in a grossed out manner.

Mello smirks.

"I think Misa likes you, bro."

"Gross." Matt gags.

Mello thinks for a few minutes and soon comes up with something.

"I got it. We were all forced in Matt's body a certain way, right? So whichever way we came in from should also be the way back to our own bodies. If we all try to force our way out of Matt's body in the same direction we came in from it should take us back to our bodies, but we have to be careful and make sure we figure out the right direction or we might end up in the wrong bodies again."

"Wait, me and Near weren't thrown into Matt... so how did we get in here?" Misa asks.

"I dunno. What do you remember? Do you have any ideas of how you might have been fused into Matt?"

"Actually yeah." Near says. "I felt lightheaded after you and L passed us while flying through the air and I started losing consciousness. I thought I just fell asleep or something, and the next thing I knew I was stuck in Matt's body."

"Well, I don't remember anything weird." Misa says. "I just felt like I warped to a different position on the other side of the room but I didn't remember getting up and moving."

"I'd say we were basically just sucked in here for absolutely no reason." Near suggests.

L scoffs.

"I am afraid, unfortunately, that is most heinously unacceptable in the concepts of reason, because that is logically impossible to comprehend, as far as I'm concerned. I'm sure this can be understood in a most heinously more logical explanation of some sort, or we are all just simply seeing weird visions that would never actually happen unless we were only dreaming, and everybody knows that dreams contain unusual unrealistic occurrences most heinously logically impossible because it exceeds its own power among the knowledge, mental power, and physical power of humanity, thus, in reality, or in simpler words, in real life, is most heinously seldom possible. So our explanation is currently unexplainable at this time. So what do you guys think is a most heinously realistically and factually humanely possible solution for our unfortunately most heinously full out nonsense of a situation?"

Misa raises an eyebrow.

"...I swear to god I heard the word anus in there..."

"No, I said heinous."

"Dude, I have no idea what the hell you just said." Mello says.

"Here's what I heard." Matt says. "Something about nightmares, impossible logics, the knowledge and power of humanity, and you said 'most anusly' a lot."

"Dude, I said most heinously!"

"What the hell does that mean!"

"I really don't know what to say in this conversation." Near says.

Light randomly walks in the room.

"Hey Matt, have you seen Misa?"

"Ok, look! Why the hell would I say a word that means the hole inside your ass crack where you shit out of in the middle of a sentence that has absolutely nothing to do with an actual anus!" L shouts.

Light sees everybody dead on the floor except Matt and hears Matt say this with L's voice mixed with his and he stands there and stares at Matt with a stupid look on his face.

Matt looks at him.

"How did you get in my house?"

"Did you just call me an anus, you faggot!"

"That was L, man. Not me."

"L didn't say that, you did."

"No I did say it." L says.

"Ok Matt, stop messing with me. For real, man."

"No dude, I'm serious! That was L!"

"Yahh man!" L says.

"Ok, then why is L dead on the floor over there?"

"Because L's spirit got forced inside my body when the Flying Fudge Dude threw him at me and now he's stuck inside me."

"Yahh man!" L says.

Light rolls his eyes.

"Whatever, I guess Misa's not here then. So I'll go look for her somewhere else."

Light walks out and shuts the door.

"Dude Misa's dead on the floor too, you know." Matt says.

Light opens the door again and looks back.

"Right. Just like L is stuck in your body."

Light shuts the door again.

"You know what Light, fuck you!"

Matt throws a glass at the door and it breaks.

"Dude! That was my yello mello!" Mello says, annoyed.

Matt opens the door and screams a storm of cuss words at Light as he's walking away and throws a broken beer bottle at him.

"Ok, stop! Everybody just stop!" Mello shouts. "I really just want my old body back ok, so let's all just go back inside and figure a way out of Matt's body."

"Fine by me." Matt says.

Matt goes back inside and fixes the chair he was sitting in before and stands facing everyone else's bodies.

"Ok, what's the plan?"

Mello shrugs.

"Well. I haven't gotten that far yet."

"Ok, last time you said that if we all force our way back out towards our bodies we could get out, but it had to be the exact same way we came from." Misa says.

"Yeah, but there's still the problem with you and me, Misa, since neither one of us were thrown into Matt like Mello and L were." Near says.

"Oh yeah..."

"Ok, look." Mello says. "Me and L are gonna force our way out towards our bodies which are on the floor in front of Matt, so for us it should be easy. Near, since yours and Misa's bodies are still all the way over there, be careful and try to force yourselves in that direction. Ok, is everyone ready?"

"Dude just go and get the hell out of me!" Matt shouts.

"Ok dude, chill!"

Everyone starts pushing their way out of Matt's body and it works, but they lose their balance and trip over each other and they all go in different directions.


	3. A Different Chapter

CHAPTER THREE – A Different Chapter

Matt is the first to slowly sit up.

"Ok..." He takes a deep breath. "Whoa dude... why are my lungs super clear all of a sudden? I'm a smoker..." He looks up and stares off confused. "And what happened to my goggles..." He starts sweating. "And why does my sweat smell like perfume..." Suspicion crosses his face and he feels his figure.

"This isn't a dude's body...!" He looks at himself, then his eyes widen.

"And these aren't dudes' clothes!" His eyes widen.

"No...! NO...! I'm in MISA'S BODY!" Matt stops himself from almost freaking out and tries to stay calm. _Ok... as long as Misa's not still in MY body I'll be ok._ He closes his eyes.

"Ok... raise your hand if you're Misa..."

With one hand on her head, Misa slowly sits up and weakly raises her other hand. The color in Matt's face and eyes rapidly fades away and he finally freaks out and he lets out a loud deep dude scream and everyone else still thinking they're back in their own bodies again all stare at 'Misa' with eyebrows raised.

"Wait... why is my body on the floor over there screaming..." Misa looks at herself and sees a long-sleeved red and black striped shirt with long black gloves and dark blue jeans with lines going across the legs and a wallet chain.

"I'm STILL in Matt's body? Oh come on! I didn't go _anywhere_? Seriously!"

"Misa's in my body...!" Matt whines and Misa looks up again.

"And Matt's in MY body?" Misa almost gets mad but after re-inspecting Matt's body she thinks it over and changes her mind.

"You know what, like I said before Matt does have an awesome body." She smirks and Matt continues whining. Misa looks up again and looks over at him.

"Hey Matt. Since I'm in your body alone now I have complete control over you." Misa grins as she reaches for his goggles. Matt immediately sits up and shouts.

"Misa, don't!"

Misa keeps grinning.

"Oh come on Matt, I just want to see what you look like without your goggles."

"Well I DON'T."

"Why?"

"Because."

"_'Because'_ is not an answer."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"Matt come on, it's not that big a deal."

"It IS to ME!"

"Why?"

"Because it IS!"

"WHY?"

"I said DON'T Misa!"

"Matt!"

"DON'T argue with me! I SAID NO!"

"Fine. I won't."

"THANK YOU!"

"On one condition. Make out with me."

Matt gags.

"What? NO WAY!"

Misa reaches for his goggles again.

"MISA STOP!"

"Make your choice Matt. Either I reveal your 'secret identity' right now for all to see, or you make out with me. Your choice."

Matt groans and fights with himself about what to do, then finally sighs.

"FINE... I'll make out with you."

Misa smiles victoriously and Matt rolls his eyes, and he braces himself when Misa grabs him and kisses him passionately, and you see Misa's body struggling instead of Matt's body since again he's trapped in Misa's body. The kiss is several seconds long and when Misa finally parts lips with him he spits and wipes his mouth with his arm.

"Ok. Are you satisfied now?"

"Yep."

"Good."

By now Mello has realized the situation.

"Matt... I feel so bad for you."

"Thanks bro." Matt turns to look at Mello but when he sees him he almost bursts out laughing and fights to hide even just a smile.

Mello gives Matt a weird look and Matt barely suppresses his grin and just starts cracking up.

"What?" Mello asks, confused.

"Dude, look at yourself."

Mello looks down and his eyes widen when he realizes why Matt's laughing, then he narrows his eyes and snarls.

"NEAR! You better NOT be in MY body or I swear I will KILL YOU when I get my body back!" Mello goes over to L's limp body and starts slapping it in the face.

"NEAR, this _better_ be you or YOU'RE DEAD!"

"Stop slapping my body, man!" Mello involuntarily says this with L's voice mixed with his. Mello growls.

"Great, so L's in this body with me." He snarls louder. "You STILL better be in L's body Near!" He continues slapping L's body in the face.

"Dude! STOP slapping my body!"

"NO! Not until I KNOW that Near is NOT in my body!"

"Mello..." Near says.

Mello freezes and stares at L's body.

"Why are you slapping L's body? Nobody's in it."

Mello slowly turns around and when he sees his own body standing behind him staring down at him his eyes widen and he lets out the deepest horrified scream ever. Mello grabs the gun out of his body's pocket and bolts over to Matt and grabs him by the collar of his shirt.

"Dude, what the hell?"

Mello shoves the gun in Matt's face but not frontwards to shoot him. "SHOOT ME MATT!"

Despite the look in Mello's crazed psychopath eyes Matt calmly replies.

"No dude. I'm not going to shoot you."

"I MEAN IT MATT! SHOOT ME!"

"No dude! I'm NOT going to shoot you!"

Mello hisses. "DO. IT."

Mello glares Matt down and after a while Matt gets creeped out and asks L to intervene.

"L. I know you're in there with him. Help me out."

L takes over and looks at Matt.

"Ok, Matt. Just go hide the gun somewhere while I restrain him."

Mello fights L but L manages to hold him back while Matt glances around for somewhere to hide the gun. Finally, he makes up his mind and slowly slips the gun down Misa's shirt.

"..." L stares at him.

"What?"

"Really."

"Well Mello won't touch it now."

"I can't believe you just _soiled_ my gun." Mello huffs, annoyed.

Everyone hears something coming from Matt's bathroom.

"Dude... what is that?" Mello gets up and walks to the bathroom and when he opens the door he sees the shower is on and the shower door is open and SpongeBob is standing in the shower brushing his back with a soapy brush with his clothes on and beep-boxing and crying at the same time. Mello stares at SpongeBob with a 'what the hell' look on his face.

SpongeBob realizes they're watching him and he starts screaming and covering every part of his body even though his clothes are still on.

"What the fuck..." Matt says.

"Matt, you are _so_ hot." Misa giggles.

"I had four cookies. Then I ate one. And then I only had three." L says, completely off topic.

Near hears laughing behind him and turns around to see Patrick Star standing there laughing and pointing at his knees.

"HA HA HA! You have ugly eyeballs! HA HA HA!"

Near puts his hands over his knees crying.

"Near, stop crying in my body! It's unmanly!" Mello complains.

"B-But he called your eyes ugly...!"

Patrick is still laughing pointing at his knees.

"Dude, those are my knees. And why do you even care?"

"Be-Because... you're like... my best friend...!"

Mello narrows his eyes.

"Ok Near. Let me tell you something, and I'm only gonna say it once. We are NOT best friends. We are NOT _just_ friends. We are not ANYTHING. We are NOTHING to each other. You are _nothing_ to me, and you always will be. Do you UNDERSTAND me?"

Matt puts his hand on Mello's shoulder.

"Mello, stop. This is not worth a fight. Just ignore him."

Mello and Matt hear something coming from outside and they go out the front door to see what's going on, and they see two guys beating up Light.

"Who are those guys?" Matt asks.

Mello laughs.

"I have no idea but these guys are awesome."

"Ha ha. Totally."

They both just stand there and watch and Misa comes out the door and walks over to Mello and Matt.

"What are you guys looking at?" She sees the two guys beating up Light. "LIGHT! NO!" She runs over to them. "Who the fuck do you guys think you are!"

She throws a punch at one of the guys but he dodges, then the other guy punches Misa in the face and knocks her out and she falls to the ground.

"This is kind of... _a-ka-ward_..." L says.

"Ok, now I _super_ love those dudes." Matt laughs.

"This is the most beautiful thing ever." Mello cracks up. "But the only part about this that sucks is that Misa's still in your body, so technically it was you who got punched in the face."

"Yeah..." There's a short silence, then they both start cracking up again.

Once Light is on the ground one of the guys kicks Light in the face and knocks him out, and Mello smirks seeing the blood that shoots out of Light's mouth.

"Nice."

"Who are you guys?" Matt asks.

The two guys turn around and look at Mello and Matt. The younger one, Johnny, answers first.

"Who wants to know?"

"Hey, I was just asking dude. Jeez."

Brett, the older one, rolls his eyes.

"Excuse my obnoxious brother." Johnny punches Brett in the shoulder but Brett punches him back harder and Johnny shouts and cusses in pain.

"My name is Brett Wolff, and this is my younger brother Johnny. We came here from Seattle. And who are you?"

"I'm Mello."

"And I'm Matt."

"You're a girl and your name is Matt?" Johnny asks.

"And you have a really deep voice for a girl." Brett says with his thumb at the base of his lip.

"Umm, no." Matt scratches the back of his neck. "I'm actually a guy but I'm trapped in this body."

"And I'm L." L pipes in.

"I thought you just said you were Mello..." Brett and Johnny stand there confused. Mello and Matt look at each other then look back at them and Matt tries to think of how to explain everything.

"Ok... look, it's gonna sound like we're on drugs or something if I explain this to you, but trust me it's true. This is what happened. Everyone was hanging out at my house. There's Misa, Near, Mello, L, and me. We were all sitting around doing whatever and this flying green pirate-looking dude just appeared out of nowhere and said he was the 'flying... fudge man' or whatever and we all just stared at him with blank expressions, and when L heard the word fudge he went psycho and chased the dude everywhere thinking he was actually made of fudge and while Mello still had his own body the green pirate dude grabbed him and threw him at L and then disappeared. So Mello and L flew across the room toward me and they slammed into me and they were forced inside my body. We never could figure out why Misa and Near got stuck inside me too since they were on the other side of the room, but anyway everyone tried to get out of my body and back to their own bodies so-"

"Wait, which one's your body?" Johnny interrupts.

"That one over there on the ground next to Light."

"The one Brett punched in the face?"

"Yeah."

"Ok. Continue."

"When everyone tried to force their way out of my body we all tripped on each other and went in different directions, so now Mello and L are both in Near's body, nobody's in L's body, I'm in Misa's body, and Misa's in my body. And now we're still trying to figure out how to get our bodies back again."

Johnny looks at them sarcastically.

"Ok, that's all very interesting. Wanna hear mine and Brett's situation? It's like this. I am actually a fish, and Brett is actually a squirrel. We met god knows how and started hanging out then one day we decided we wanted to travel the world together so we found these two dudes and stole their bodies and we came to California and saw that dude over there on the ground and we beat him up and then we met you guys."

Matt rolls his eyes.

"Ok, I get it. You don't believe us. I kinda figured that anyway, man."

"And by the way, do you guys know Light?" Mello asks.

"Who?" Brett says.

"That guy you beat up. Do you know him?"

"No."

"Then why'd you beat him up?"

"Oh, because when we saw him and read his name tag we realized his last name, Yagami, spelled backwards says 'i am gay' so we beat him up." Johnny says with a laugh.

"Ok, that's an _interesting _reason to beat the hell out of someone." Mello smirks.

"But hilarious." Brett adds.

"For real man, something's wrong with you guys." Matt laughs. "But because it's Light that you beat up I don't really give a fuck, so whatever. But seriously, I really want my old body back."

"Yeah, me too. But we still don't know how." Mello groans.

"Ok, we do actually kind of believe you guys." Brett says. "Johnny just loves being sarcastic about everything. So we'll help you out."

"How?" Mello asks.

"Well, you said it all started when you all slammed into each other, right? So maybe you just have to be physically forced out."

"Ok... so you're saying we should be thrown into each other again or something?"

"Yeah." Mello rols his eyes. "If anyone's that strong."

"I can help you there." Brett goes over to Misa who's still passed out in Matt's body and picks her up and comes back and throws her at them and L and Near who just walked out to see what's going on and they're all thrust a few feet and fly a few feet and forced out of each other's bodies and go in new directions again.

"Wait, you seriously believed them?" Johnny asks.

"Tch. No."

"And you had to throw the guy at them anyway."

"Yes."

Johnny rolls his eyes laughing.

"Do you wanna stay and see what else happens, or do you wanna just keep going?"

"Nah, let's just go." Brett turns around and walks away and Johnny follows him.


	4. Another Different Chapter

CHAPTER FOUR - Another Different Chapter

Near weakly sits up with one hand on his head and observes himself. He sees that he's back in his own body again.

"Thank goodness... I'm me again."

Next Matt wakes up. He sits up and sees he's wearing dark blue jeans and a long sleeved white T-shirt and he's bare foot.

"Whoa... so I'm in L's body now?"

L gets up next and tries to rub his eyes but his hand hits Matt's goggles.

"Hmm... Matt's body again."

Matt tries to sit up straight but snaps his back and cusses in pain and instead he manages a sloppy fetal position.

"Oww! Fuck! L, how do you sit like this? It hurts like hell...!"

"Well, if I don't my rehabilitation stamina will drop by 40%."

"..."

Misa rolls over off her back and grabs the arm of Matt's chair and lifts herself up. She feels something caught around her neck and hanging partially down her back and she grabs it and slings it back around and pulls it down over her chest.

"Wait... I never had a rosary..."

Misa feels tight and sweaty and she looks down and sees she's wearing a black leather jacket, a black vest, and black leather pants. Disgust crosses her face and she screams.

"OH MY GOD! EWW! I'm in MELLO'S body!"

Mello puts his hands on the floor and pushes himself up and dizzily sits crisscross. He puts his head in his hand with his elbow propped on his knee.

"Unghh..." He feels cold air blowing on his arms and legs. "Dude, I feel exposed..."

He opens his eyes and sees his legs are bare and he's wearing a black mini skirt. His eyes widen.

"OH MY GOD! NO!"

"This is so totally DISGUSTING!" Misa screams.

A cold chill goes through Mello's body and his eyes widen when he slowly turns to see Misa squealing in his body and he passes out. Matt runs over to him and lifts him up and when Mello comes to he screams and Matt tries to calm him down.

"Dude, Mello! Chillax bro, calm down."

"OH MY GOD!"

"Dude, stop. Calm down."

"OH MY GOD!"

"Mello!"

"OH MY GOD!"

Matt slaps him.

"MELLO. Calm. Down."

Mello keeps breathing hard and Matt puts his hand on his shoulder.

"Dude, chillax. You'll be fine, just hope she doesn't find your body appealing and end up kissing you too. THEN you can scream."

Mello looks to the side grossed out at even the thought of it and Misa gags.

"AS IF!" She scoffs.

Mello hears Near slightly chuckling behind him.

"SHUT UP NEAR!"

He spins around and punches Near in the face and walks toward him with a pissed off look and Matt and L get up and grab Mello by his arms and pull him away and hold him back.

"Whoa whoa, hey! Cut it out, dude!" Matt shouts.

"Mello! STOP it. Knock it off." L says.

Mello turns and glares at L, then lets out a low hiss and backs down.

Near screams weirdly after being punched, and his scream wobbles and cracks in slow motion. When the scream ends Matt stares at Near with one eyebrow raised.

"What the hell was that?"

Near is still holding his throbbing cheek with one eye twitching.

"That sounded like a roaring llama dude, for real." Matt laughs.

"A roaring _llama_?" Mello asks.

"Yeah dude, a roaring llama."

"That didn't sound like a llama to me."

"Think about it, man. Imagine a llama roaring and compare it to Near's scream. You can't not agree with me bro, come on."

Mello imagines it, then smirks.

"Yeah, you're right. It does."

"See? I told you."

"Stop making fun of me...!" Near whines.

Mello and Matt crack up.

"SHUT UP...!"

Suddenly Near farts super loudly and makes everything go silent, and it blows out in Misa's face, who is sitting right next to him. Misa's eyes narrow and her mouth drops and she turns green in the face. She quickly stands up in disgust.

"Oh my god, eww! OH MY GOD, EWW!"

While she squeals in a grossed out manner, L Mello and Matt are all busting out laughing, but as Misa's walking away from Near she trips on a paranormal rock and before she has time to scream in shock she lands mouth to mouth in a wet kiss with Mello. Mello's eyes narrow so much that you can't even see his pupils anymore, and Misa immediately abruptly parts lips with him with a sickened expression and Mello throws her off of him. Misa gags and spits repeatedly like she's choking to death or something and Mello screams loudly on the verge of throwing up. He raises his fist, growling.

"You stupid BITCH!" He punches her in the face.

"Wait, hold up dude... what did she _trip_ on?" Matt asks.

"I have NO idea...!" Misa says with one hand over her now bleeding nose.

They spot a glowing green rock disappearing and reappearing over and over again.

"What the hell! Why is there a ghost rock in your house, Matt?"

"How the fuck should I know? I didn't even know a rock could die."

Mello cusses in frustration and kicks the paranormal rock across the room, and Squidward Tentacles is standing where the paranormal rock used to be.

"WHOA! What the...! Where the heck am I...?" Squidward says, startled.

Mello closes his eyes and puts his face in his hand and lets out a loud groan and walks toward the kitchen.

"I'm getting a soda."

On his way to the kitchen he accidentally steps on Squidward and Squidward screams but it comes out like if someone sucked in helium since he's so tiny. Mello stops and looks at the bottom of his shoe.

"Ugh, I think I stepped in something."

Mello starts scraping his foot on the floor and Squidward screams at the top of his lungs.

"Dude, did the bottom of your foot just scream?" L asks.

Mello looks at the bottom of his shoe again and this time makes out the figure of a tiny creature with tentacles.

"Is that a tiny octopus...?" Matt says with one eyebrow raised.

"What? No! I'm a SQUID thank you very MUCH!"

"You know what forget this." Mello grunts.

He starts scraping his foot off faster and Squidward screams his lungs out in the same high-pitched squeaky voice.

Then out of nowhere Sandy Cheeks, a Texan squirrel in a spaceman suit, warps into the middle of the room screaming like a psychopath indian high on crack and shoots them all with a giant morphing gun then disappears. Mello Matt Misa L and Near all scream as they're all molecularly distorted and morphed into one another, and finally all their atoms or whatever explode and their bodies turn back to normal and they're transported yet again into different bodies.


	5. A Different Another Chapter

CHAPTER FIVE - A Different Another Chapter

Everyone now wakes up to find that they're all back in their own bodies again.

"YES! FINALLY!" Mello shouts in relief.

Matt starts abruptly wiping his mouth trying to sanitize his previous forced kiss with Misa, as does Mello.

"Ughh! I can't believe I kissed that slut." Mello complains, disgusted.

"Do you want your gun back Mello?" Misa asks him. "Cause it's very uncomfortable stuck in my bra."

Mello gags.

"Just throw it on the couch. I'll sanitize it later."

Misa rolls her eyes and throws it on the couch.

"You're such a jack ass."

Mello grins, taking it as a compliment.

"Thank you. I'm flattered."

Misa rolls her eyes again, then stands up and stretches.

"Whatever. I'm outta here."

She heads out the door and leaves. Not too long after Near gets up.

"I'm going home too."

He walks out the door and shuts it behind him.

"Ungh..." Mello groans and lays back. "I'm just glad this is all finally over."

Matt and L nod, agreeing.

"At least this freakishly weird day was interesting." L says.

"Yeah, dude. Now I'm bored again." Matt remarks.

-_In the Bleach World_-

Hollow Ichigo for no reason decides to highjack an ice cream truck. He knocks out the driver and throws him out of the truck and floors the gas pedal and laughs his creepy evil laugh and speeds off with it.

-_In the Naruto World_-

Sakura is walking through the leaf village by herself minding her own business, then suddenly hears evil laughing in the distance. She stops with one eyebrow raised and tries to figure out where it's coming from, then Hollow Ichigo comes speeding around the corner and runs her over, then speeds off laughing.

-_Back to the Death Note World_-

Mello L and Matt all hear screaming coming from outside. They all three walk out to see what's happening, and they see Hollow Ichigo driving around in the ice cream truck speeding through the streets at 100 miles an hour while laughing his psychopath evil laugh, running people over.

Matt and Mello start laughing while L just watches with a wtf expression.

Light, who is walking around aimlessly with no set destination, sees Hollow Ichigo speeding toward him and gasps and turns around to try to haul ass away but he trips and Hollow Ichigo runs him over laughing. Then he fiercely spins a 180 to where you can hear the screeching of his tires from a mile away and runs over Light again, then turns around and runs him over again, and does this like 20 times.

"Can this day get any weirder?" L says with one eyebrow raised while Mello and Matt are still laughing.

While that BITCH Takada who fucking killed Mello (I HATE that fucking slut) is out checking her mail or whatever, Hollow Ichigo speeds around the corner toward her laughing evilly and chucks fudge bars out the window at her and while she starts to cuss at him he cuts her off by running her over and turning around and running her over again, basically doing the same thing he did to Light.

Misa is still walking home after leaving Matt's house, and when she finally gets to her street Hollow Ichigo comes speeding around the corner again toward Misa and runs her over, then stops and shifts into reverse and backs over her again, driving over her and backing over her a million times, laughing evilly.

"WHORE! AHH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAHH!"

"Ok, this guy is totally awesome." Mello laughs.

"I know, right?" Matt adds.

Mello Matt and L walk up to Hollow Ichigo while he's still crushing Misa with the tires of his truck.

"Hey, dude with the white spiky hair! Can I drive?" Mello calls out.

Hollow Ichigo looks at Mello and scoffs.

"Um, no. You're funny."

Mello rolls his eyes and huffs.

"But you can ride shot gun."

"Oh yeah!"

Mello jumps in the truck with Hollow Ichigo, and Matt and L drool at the ice cream menu glued to the side of the truck.

"Wait, dude! Can me and L ride in the back and eat all the ice cream?" Matt asks.

Hollow Ichigo shrugs.

"Sure, go for it. Hop in."

"Yes!"

"Wait, wha-? I'll get fired!" L states.

Matt grabs L and pulls him in the ice cream truck with him and shuts the door behind them. Hollow Ichigo takes off again and Matt slaps Mello upside the head, but not that hard.

"Just ditch me like that why don't ya, bastard."

Mello turns and shrugs apologetically and Matt just smirks. Mello sees Near still on his way home and finds himself smirking. He points at Near.

"Hey dude, hit that short albino kid."

Hollow Ichigo shrugs and treats him to it, speeding toward Near and running him over, and Mello laughs a perfect imitation of Hollow Ichigo's laugh.

"GAHH HAH HAH HAH HAH! AHH HAH HAH HAH!"

Matt and L sit in the back and stuff their faces with all the ice cream they can while Mello and Hollow Ichigo continue driving around running people over.

THE END

_**Brett, Johnny, & Rebekka**_


End file.
